The clinically based research in the Helminth Immunology Section has focused on three major themes: definition of clinical syndromes and the pathogenesis underlying them, chemotherapy and prevention of post-treatment adverse reactions, and new methods for diagnosis. Thus, the goals of this project are to give greater clinical definitions of the major filarial infections of humans (lymphatic filariasis, onchocerciasis, loiasis) to develop better means of diagnosing them (as many infections are cryptic and currently undiagnosable), and to develop optimal forms of treament for both individuals and affected populations.